


Lessons In Love

by twice_celestial



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Hyojung is an overstressed resident advisor. Mihyun and Jiho are two residents that get on her last nerves. For some reason she takes them under her wing.





	Lessons In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterpots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/gifts).



> To one of my most favorite fanfic writers. One of the prompts was Hyojung as a stressed ra and Mihyun as her lackadaisical self. Hope you enjoy!

Mihyun was not ready to start school again. Just her luck that her resident advisor was Choi Hyojung, again. She was staring at her room assignment in disbelief while Jiho was just laughing at her. 

 

“I remember seeing her when I came to visit you last year. I don’t think it’ll be that bad,” Jiho said after laughing. Jiho was a freshman this year and was one of Mihyun’s closest friends. Mihyun was glad they were at least in the same dorm building. Hyojung was something else to Mihyun. She was a mother, bossy and overprotective. Guess that’s what is like being an resident advisor Mihyun thought.

 

Jiho had to drag Mihyun down to the common room to hear Hyojung’s spiel of the year. “You guys can have small gatherings but have your parties in a different building or at a frat house. Not here, okay?”

 

Mihyun could as always care less about the rules or what Hyojung would spill out of her mouth. Her lifeline was doing stupid shit, so if someone out there told her she couldn’t do it by god she’d find a way to do it anyway. That’s why Jiho was the perfect partner in crime. Also loved doing stupid shit. Yet, Mihyun was also distracted because she was staring at the girl who lived in the dorm across from her. When she had arrived she noticed that brunette tuning her guitar on her bed. She wondered if perhaps her and this girl could be a musical duo. Jiho flicked her in the forehead,” Aren’t you going to pay attention?”

 

“I am.”

 

Jiho chuckled,” To Hyojung you dumbass. Day one and you’re already planning on breaking the rules I see.”

 

“You and me both, remember?”

 

“True, they said no pets but I brought hermit crabs. They’re so cute I can’t give them up,” Jiho whispered. Mihyun knew this would be a long year and part of her hoped not to give Hyojung too much hell. Yet, she knew she would. 

 

_____

 

Jiho was unlucky because she found herself with a roommate that was a total kiss up. “You’re really going to tell Hyojung about my hermit crabs? You can’t do that to poor Harry and Suzy!” Jiho exclaimed.

 

“I don’t want those things crawling up on my bed when I’m asleep,” Yoobin said.

 

“That’s why they have a cage!” Jiho started to raise her voice,”What do I have to do in order for you not to rat me out?”

 

“My laundry for a month or maybe the whole semester?” Yoobin giggled a bit before looking at Jiho,” What? You are desperate. I have to use it to my advantage.”

 

“You’re pretty smart. You got a deal,” Jiho said as she held her hand out. Yoobin shook it hard almost giving Jiho a cramp in her hand. Jiho thought that perhaps the pair had gotten on the wrong foot and this was the start of a beautiful friendship. Yet, as the days rolled on Jiho realized she became a walking nimrod. She became infatuated with Yoobin the computer science major.

____

 

Hyojung had known Mihyun for a over a year to be able to detect her habits. Mihyun was probably eating off of ramen and other convenient store food. She thought herself as the other girls mom or sister or someone to take care of them. Yet somehow Hyojung was confused about how she saw her relationship with Mihyun. For starters Mihyun could very well be a pain in the ass. She hardly listened to a word Hyojung said and irritated her to no end. Hyojung knew that Mihyun did it on purpose to piss her off. Yet even knowing that it still pissed her off.

 

Hyojung felt the whole resident advisor thing was a way for her to forget about her own problems and focus on others. Hyojung loved taking care of people but would often to forget to take care of herself. Often to her younger friends, Seunghee and Yoobin’s annoyance and worries. Hyojung couldn’t help it after the long break up with Hyejin would at one point been her everything. Seunghee and Yoobin kept telling her to move on. Yet it’s hard to replace someone who had at one time been your everything. 

 

Something else about Mihyun also intrigued her. It could’ve been the stupid raps she wrote or the way she smiled or would stick her tongue at Hyojung. Whatever it was Hyojung felt like asking her for a meal. As a friend or a mother figure. Hyojung was absolutely uncomfortable with the fact she may have started to be attracted to someone who annoyed her to death. But who was Hyojung to rationalize love or what was really infatuation. Besides she knew that Mihyun needed an actual homemade meal and she wanted to at least get on better terms with the short haired girl. So she decided to kill two birds with one stone.

 

“So you want us to be friends now?” Mihyun asked confused on the opposite side of the booth. 

 

“Why not? I think you’ll find me to be better as an ally than an enemy,” Hyojung explained before sipping her Diet Coke.

 

“Are you bribing me with food?” Mihyun asked as she dipped her French fry in ketchup before eating it.

 

“I guess you could say that. I knew it would work. You’re pretty easy to bribe. Isn’t that what I did all year by buying you chocolate bars to make you shut up?” Hyojung asked.

 

Mihyun nodded,” I guess so. I still don’t understand why you’d bothered. I haven’t been very nice to you so I don’t know why you’d be so nice to me.”

 

“I’m your resident advisor it’s my job. Speaking of which anything I should advise you on?” Hyojung questioned.

 

“I like this girl Hyun Seunghee. Do you think you could perhaps advise me on how to woo her?” Mihyun asked before taking a bite out of her burger. 

 

Hyojung felt a wave of awkwardness. Mihyun liked one of her closest friends. Seunghee the loud and spunky girl who dreamed of being a singer. The girl who spent days in her room writing songs on her guitar. Hyojung couldn’t help but feel a tad bit jealous. Yet, her job was more important that her feelings. She knew these little trips to the diner would be more apparent in the future.

 

____

 

What Hyojung had not foreseen was that Mihyun was going to drag her friend Jiho to the diner with them. Part of Hyojung wanted to keep the lackadaisical Mihyun for herself. The annoying lazy girl that Hyojung couldn’t help but strangely adore. Yet, she wouldn’t be one to come between Mihyun’s true happiness. So as always Hyojung put her feelings aside and knew that one day a girl would come along. Yet that exact moment just wasn’t that day.

 

Hyojung quickly figured out that the reckless Jiho had a thing for her other friend Yoobin. And Mihyun had brought her along so they could both seek Hyojung’s guidance. Hyojung didn’t understand how even though she had insisted that she’d be much help. After all she was at fault for the break up. She had been too consumed with school and often would break off date night to study. Yet, those two puppy eyes looked at her like she was an all knowing being. She had to assist these idiots. After all she did at least know what her two friends preferences were. 

 

“So if I study with Yoobin she’ll be impressed and we’ll get closer?” Jiho asked.

 

“Since you don’t study she’ll be impressed,” Hyojung snided.

 

“I do good anyhow I don’t even need to study,” Jiho whined as she held her cheeseburger.

 

Mihyun bit into her fry,” Just listen to Hyojung will you!”

 

Jiho looked at Mihyun quizzically,” Where’s Mihyun and what happened to her?”

 

“Do you want to get closer to Yoobin or not? Then just listen to her!” Mihyun answered. 

 

“Mihyun if you compliment Seunghee on her music I’m sure you’ll end up getting close,” Hyojung advised.

 

“Imagine Mihyun actually saying more than two words to Seunghee,” Jiho laughed.

 

“Mihyun don’t be lazy! Don’t you want to get close to her?” Hyojung questioned.

 

“She’s not being lazy. She’s just a scaredy-cat!” Jiho grinned before sipping on her sprite.

 

“I’ll be brave for the sake of my heart!” Mihyun shouted as she raised up her drink.

 

Hyojung sneered as she covered her mouth,”I’d like to see that happen.”

 

“I’ll prove you both wrong!” Mihyun said. Hyojung couldn’t help but laugh and Jiho joined in. Hyojung thought that maybe this tactic would force Mihyun to prove them wrong. Whereas Jiho was always up for poking fun at Mihyun.

 

____

 

Mihyun kept taking deep breaths in her dorm. “Are you okay?” Shiah, her roommate asked.

 

“Just trying to get my courage,” Mihyun said as she sat on her bed.

 

Shiah laughed as she was studying on her bed,” Courage for what?”

 

“I’m trying to talk to Seunghee,” Mihyun informed her.

 

“You must really like her if she makes you this nervous. Seunghee is really nice and easy to talk to. I’m sure once you get used to talking to her it’ll become easier for you,” Shiah explained. Mihyun hoped that what she had said was true. 

 

Mihyun opened the door to see Seunghee jamming away in her dorm. Mihyun tried her best to remember the guidance that her friends had given her. “You’re really good y’know?! I’ve been meaning to tell you but I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Mihyun said.

 

Seunghee lifted her head up as she stopped playing,” You really think so, Mihyun?”

 

“How do you know my name?” Mihyun asked.

 

“I sit behind you in psychology,” Seunghee answered,” You spend most of the period writing raps than writing notes.”

 

“You read over my shoulder?” Mihyun questioned.

 

Seunghee giggled,” It’s nice to find someone who has the same interest as me.”

 

“I was thinking that just maybe we could be like a duo. You sing and play the guitar. While I’ll be the rapper,” Mihyun suggested.

 

“That would be amazing. I actually got a gig next Saturday at one of the frat parties. Let’s debut together then!” Seunghee exclaimed. Mihyun couldn’t stop smiling. She had started spending even more time with Seunghee. Growing closer day by day. Practicing all over campus. Performing for Shiah to make sure what they have so far was good. Mihyun couldn’t believe that her dreams were slowly coming true.

 

_____

 

Jiho for once actually listened to what she was told and started studying with Yoobin. She did it because it would be a way for Jiho to talk to her without interrupting her studying time. Not really because of what Hyojung and Mihyun had said. 

 

“There’s a party on Saturday we should go together,” Jiho suggested.

 

“I was planning on going since my friend Seunghee is playing a gig there. We should go together. Hyojung is probably going to be busy watching everyone and I need to be with somebody I can actually have fun with,” Yoobin explained.

 

“Then it's a date!” Jiho shouted. 

 

Yoobin smiled,” Alright it’s a date!” Jiho had just word vomited and it didn’t occur to her until Yoobin spoke that she had realized that she had said date. Yet, somehow Yoobin had agreed to go out with her. From the laundry to the studying maybe Jiho had wooed Yoobin like she planned. Yet in her presence Jiho had to remain calm. It wasn’t until Yoobin left to go to the bathroom that Jiho screamed into her pillow before texting Mihyun and Hyojung the good news. 

 

____

 

Mihyun and Seunghee went to the frat house early to do a soundcheck and to do a quick run of what they prepared to perform. After they finished Seunghee decided that they should just stay since they were ready to rock and roll. 

 

“Seunghee you know Yoobin and Jiho are coming here together?” Mihyun asked.

 

Seunghee grinned,” I know as a couple! Yoobin told me the other day. She had been falling for that girl ever since she got her to do her laundry. Don’t tell Jiho, but Yoobin was never gonna rat her out about the hermit crabs. She just wanted to see what Jiho would do.”

 

“Wow that’s smart,” Mihyun said. She couldn’t help but wish she was as lucky as Jiho. She wondered when would be a good time to make a move on Seunghee. Yet, as always she was too nervous to do anything. She had more to focus on since they had their big performance tonight. She just wished something else big could happen tonight.

 

_____

 

Hyojung was stressed. Frat parties were like the crack for college kids not to mention that Hyojung had to confiscate some at a party last year. She only offered to come with two other resident advisors because she wanted to watch Seunghee and Mihyun perform. 

 

Hyojung was stationed by the drinks and food table making sure that the kids wouldn’t get too wasted. Yet she knew she promised the ones in her building they could party at frats. She just knew they’d regret in tomorrow.

 

A young freshman walked over by herself. “Need anything?” Hyojung asked.

 

“A water please,” the freshman answered.

 

“Here you go,” Hyojung stated as she handed her a water bottle.

 

“It’s Yewon,” the freshman said.

 

“First college party?” Hyojung questioned.

 

Yewon nodded,” A little loud for my taste but my roommate is playing here tonight and I promised I’d come watch. Not to mention my friend, Shiah also dragged me here.”

 

“You must be Seunghee’s roommate. I’m your resident advisor,” Hyojung informed her.

 

“I know who you are. Is it okay if I hang by you? I don’t want to get pushed around by the mosh pit by where they’re performing,” Yewon asked.

 

Hyojung couldn’t help but smile especially since she thought she’d be alone all night,” Of course you can.”

 

______

 

Mihyun and Seunghee walked to the dorm building together after the party. Mihyun had wanted to get Jiho, but she found her passed out cuddling with Yoobin on the couch of the frat house. Seunghee has told her that they should just leave them there since they look so cute. She had taken a picture for proof before they left.

 

“I can’t believe we just did that. It was amazing tonight to perform. I couldn’t hope for a better partner. Did you freestyle tonight because I don’t remember hearing some of those raps,” Seunghee grinned as she tugged onto the bag that was carried her guitar.

 

“You noticed,” Mihyun chuckled as she smiled fondly at Seunghee.

 

“It was really incredible!” Seunghee shouted,” A sorority already texted me and they want us next weekend.”

 

“Tell them yes! This is better than working anywhere else,” Mihyun said. Mihyun was glad to know that they’d have other nights like this. With Mihyun standing right next to Seunghee as she sang like an angel. Watching Seunghee be the star and show off her talents. Mihyun was happy enough to be close enough to watch her. Let alone be able to perform with her.

 

“Already did! I knew you’d say yes,” Seunghee grinned. The two walked to the dorm building together and talked about writing a new song together for their next gig.

 

Mihyun walked in the hall close to their dorms,” You think you could write a song in a week?”

 

“I already have some music we just have to write the lyrics,” Seunghee said as she stood in front of her dorm,” We can start tomorrow.”

 

“All right see you then,” Mihyun said as she unlocked the door to her dorm. 

 

Seunghee walked over to Mihyun and gave her a kiss on the cheek,” Good night.” 

 

Mihyun smiled and leaned in to give Seunghee a kiss on the lips,” Now goodnight.”

 

“I didn’t think that you’d-“

 

“That I’d what? Wanna kiss you?” Mihyun interrupted as she blushed.

 

Seunghee nodded,” You seemed more interested in the music.”

 

“I’m interested in both,” Mihyun confessed.

 

“Then let’s make more music tomorrow,” Seunghee said before giving Mihyun a kiss on the lips,” Goodnight.” Seunghee went back inside her dorm. Mihyun put her hand on her mouth from the shock. 

 

Maybe Hyojung was right all along. Mihyun felt that suddenly she was lucky she finally listened. Hyojung might be a bit over demanding, but she somehow had good relationship advice.


End file.
